1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to orthopedic body braces generally and, in particular, to a lower back and hip support device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Lower back and hip support devices are usually sought by individuals seeking personal protection against strain and exertion encountered while lifting heavy objects or while engaging in other similar strenuous activity. Thus, the primary users of such devices are power weight lifters, construction workers and heavy industrial workers. Such devices also have medical orthopedic, chiropractic, physical therapeutic, and post-operative rehabilitative applications.
Such devices may be made of either hard plastic or tough but flexible cloth. Also, such devices may be worn either over clothing or directly against the user's skin.
A pelvic girdle made of rigid plastic is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,412 assigned to National Orthotic Laboratories, Inc. of Winter Haven, Fla. Flexible straps hold the various hard parts together in a so-called hip abduction system.
Another back and hip brace made of either hard plastic or hard rubber is shown in German Patent No. 1,109,315. Elastic latches are used to hold the hard sections together so that the user has some flexibility when moving.
Tough but flexible cloth pelvic belts are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,407,422 and 5,586,969. Both of these belts use buckle-like closures which are adjustable and securable by Velcro.RTM..
Another tough but flexible lower back support assembly is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,721 which was assigned to the Royce Medical Co. of Camarillo, Calif. This prior art assembly is interesting because it has an air cushion which is inflatable or deflatable by the user. Furthermore, gel pads may be used for applying hot or cold therapeutic treatments in a narrow band conforming to the user's lower back in an orthopedically correct manner.
Nevertheless, it remains a problem in the prior art to supply a constant pressure on the lower back area and to maintain this constant pressure on the musculature and the bones from the middle lumbar vertebrae to the end of the coccyx at the bottom of the gluteus maximus.